Talk:Invader ZIM Wiki
Adding Transcripts Ever thought about adding transcripts for each and every episode. Not counting the unfinished episodes (since some of them already have them or not). Invader Zim Fanclubs, and sites!!!!! (link removed) No advertising on the wiki (except for on your user page) --Lord Kenny 02:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) SQUID!!! There's a life-size painting of Zim's living room SQUID on Ebay right now, and the auction ends sometime late tonight(Aug. 19.). According to the item description, a life-sized MONKEYBEAR, as it appears in the pilot episode apparently, is said to be in the works. Fan Material Hello, I'd like to make an inquiry about the new rules about no fan material. While I do agree that there should not be entire pages devoted to ZADR or any of that fan-made crap, I think it's worth noting that many wikis, and wiki pages on other sites, do mention fan-fiction and fan speculation, just as long as it's notable enough to be mentioned and it's made clear that it's entirely fan-based. In fact, there are entire Wikia wikis devoted to Warrior Cats and True Blood fan fiction. And we only have 46 episodes, a few interviews and some DVD commentary to work with. With only that, the wiki won't be very big. If fan content is prohibited, you might as well delete the IZFAS and Project GIR pages, because that's fan-made. You might as well even remove the mentioning of the show's massive fanbase on the show's main page. And while we're on the subject of character relationships, I made a suggestion in Category Talk: Character Relationships about the lack of significance or necessarity of those pages, and it hasn't been answered yet. Regards, Kingcøbrasaurus 02:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure fan speculation has no place in wikis (unless it's a wiki dedicated to fan speculation). When I go to the Zim page, I want to read facts about him, not what fans THINK might be facts about him. If people really want to talk about that sort of stuff, there's nothing stopping them from making the "Invader Zim Fan Fiction Wiki". I'm actually astonished that it doesn't exist yet. : Right now, I'd prefer if people focused on official things. Seriously, there's so much that needs to be added to the wiki. Half the characters don't have pages. Episode and Commentary transcripts are missing. There's not nearly enough pictures. Fan... ANYTHING isn't the priority right now. : On character relationship pages, I like the idea because it's simpler to have a Dib and Zim's Relationship page than to have two very-similar paragraphs explaining their relationship on their own pages. Also, it allows us to go into more detail. We could list instances of Zim and Dib fighting, Zim and Dib working together, etc. : I'm sorry if I sound a little harsh, I'm just a little frustrated with the whole thing right now. If you would like to discuss this further, please feel free to let me know on my talk page. --Lord Kenny 05:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : Just Added Hello everyone! I have just created the official removed (no advertising, please!), and it is now up and running, and if anyone on here can find the time, please give it a little bit of a cleanup. TheAwesomenessstrikesagain 20:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I Wasn't advertising, I saw that people were astonished that there wasn't a IZ fanfiction wiki, so I created one. TheAwesomenessstrikesagain 21:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : Featured When was the last time the featured article's been changed? It seems like its been the same one for ages. DoomyDoomsofDoom 00:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) New Look Wow, the main page looks really good! Kudos to whoever revamped it! Dykeatron 22:18, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I noticed there was this hanging code near the top of the page that says < center >. I would remove it from view, but I don't want to destroy the codes on the pages. PrimusGod 07:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat room? I saw that there wasn't a chat option on this wiki. maybe could an admin enable the chat option? Thanks, Thorn. Invader Thorn 01:22, November 14, 2011 (UTC) no chat room? Well, as being a editor to another wikia, there is a chat room. I thought It would be a good addition to the wikia, please add it? Thanks for helping, paramore 124 Look at the page Operation Room With A Moose. It needs to be deleted, as it does not have enough facts, a picture, etc. Thanks, Paramore124 04:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Paramore124 There's no need for a chatroom, Paramore. No one wants to hear another person's opinion except on the Talk Pages, which is why they're there in the first place. PrimusGod 10:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Okie dokie! :D Zimfan:D 22:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Zimfan:D relationships There should be TWO relationship pages, not 25. I mean, one goes all to the main relationships, like 1: Zim and Dib 2: Zim and Gir 3: Tak and Zim 4: Zim and Gaz (why can I only think of zim relationships for main ones) 5: maybe even Gaz and Dib and one for the minor relationships, like 1: Keef and Zim (at least I THINK its a minor relationship) 2: Dib and ms bitters 3: Invader skoodge and zim 4: Dib and Gir 5: Gaz and Gir Etc. that would be a good idea, having two pages is better than 30 because it doesn't clutter up the pages, but also, its better than 1 because it be too lengthy for a page, and there are less major relationships than there are with minor relationships. (and, we could always make a page for friendships, if it ever got demanded.) Zimfan:D 05:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Zimfan:D Actually, now that you say it like that, it does kind of seem like a good idea. I didn't like all of the sensible relationship pages being removed (e.g. Invader Skoodge and Zim, because they have a pretty huge relationship in the show, being 'friends' in the Military Academy and such). It doesn't really have to be two pages, since they are only being divided into sections (with a Table of Contents), so the viewer has easy navigation. All the previously deleted pages (INVADER SKOODGE AND ZIIIIIM) could be added as well, even though there's not much interaction. Just my three cents. PrimusGod 10:17, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Rubber Piggy I'm going to *try* to make a Rubber Piggy page. I hope it's ok with you. :D Zimfan:D 19:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Zimfan:D It'd better be good, or else. 3:< Also, you don't need to resign your post after you use the four tildes (~). PrimusGod 19:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) OKIE DOKE!!!!!!! Zimfan:D 19:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Need to add on to Sargent Slab-Rankle I looked at Sargent Slab-Rankle's page,and there was nothing on it. It needs to be added on to! I will take care of it, if that's ok. Zimfan:D 20:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC) It's here, Zimfan:D. PrimusGod 20:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC) No, the one who protects the mall in FBI Warning Of Doom. Zimfan:D 21:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh. There isn't one. Feel free to make the page. PrimusGod 21:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC) There was already an article for Slab Rankle, but it looks like a vandal got rambunctious and erased all of it. I fixed it just now, though. I don't what's up with these guys, they just go to random pages and take all of it down. Dykeatron 21:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Guys, I am stuck without internet for god knows how long. I just edited this so I do not lose the progress I've worked so hard on. Wish me luck! PrimusGod 18:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) hey Hey Maria!!! :D :D(Josielovesphineasandferb 17:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC)) Josie Rubber Moose! I would like to propose a page for the rubber moose, because even though it only appeared in one or two episodes, it played a prominent role in the episode "Invasion Of The Idiot Dog Brain". Im just saying I would like to see it as a page, I really don't have the time for it. But I could create it, if noone can. Zimfan:D 00:55, January 25, 2012 (UTC) You know, ill go make it. :) I mean, if its ok. Zimfan:D 00:59, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, is there a section in the "Running gags" page for moose? If not, you can feel free to write a section about the rubber moose, minimoose, the room with a moose... stuff like that. Dykeatron 01:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) How does one add those thick white lines on the quotes? I would like to add a quote to Tak: The Hideous New Girl Zimfan:D 02:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : & m dash ; Just take out the spaces! :) Dykeatron 20:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :D Im gonna try. Zim: You! Witness the snow-eating. — ? Zimfan:D 22:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) No Noogums/ Pigboy I just noticed, there's not page for Noogums. He should have one, seeing he's a main character in a episode. Also, can someone move Pigboy to the Pig page? Seeing he would fit into the page, and the Pigboy page doesn't have a lot of info, so it could fit into a page with other Pig articles. Screenshots pages: Are the screenshots pages open to edit by all users, or just admins? Zimfan:D 02:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions Well, I am suggesting a new category page, this one is about episodes Nick had made them change, or were changed, because theres a LOT of them! Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff (Bloody Gir) Door to Door (Sales Video) Game Slave 2 (Iggins Death) Bestest Friend (Keef's death) Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy (Dib's Death) Walk of doom (That welcome to mexico scene) Etc. So can I add them? I wanted a admins permission. Zimfan:D 03:33, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Trying my hand at page making: I noticed theres not a page for Breakfast Squids. Sure, it would be a small article, but, this wiki has pages for almost everything thats appeared in Invader Zim, so A breakfast squids page is in order. Just wanted to tell you, before I go and make it. Zimfan:D 02:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) my ideas let me know i think gir should take over invader zim it could be called invader gir and he could get ride of the talests and let the world bow down to zim and gir and dimb they should have a little fun with him why dont the invader zim show come on anymore well it does come on but not new episodes i damand new episodes becuase i miss invader zim coming on i have lots of stuff of him hes like my idol I MISS HIM SO MUCH Spelling mistake On the page it says views not votes when talking about the favourite two parter poll I can't edit it since it's locked so I wanna let you know 22:11, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Moving the page to Invader ZIM Wiki It say here that if the Main Page is moved to the Wiki's name, it will attract more visitors. Could someone please do that? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Propose I propose to unaffiliate IZFS. That community just isn't nice and doesn't have much nice people there. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::While the behavior I've seen there is certainly not the most... Impressive, we've already brought an end to the fighting, though there are still some ashes left blowing around. So, for this suggestion, I'm neutral. The armada Front Page Update? Shouldn't someone think about an update to the main page? I mean, the Poll alone has been there for over two years. Cravitus (talk) 10:23, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Wanna Rp I amInvaderEleanor (talk) 01:31, April 25, 2017 (UTC)